Kirito
Kirito is a human who once lived outside YouTube Poop World but got trapped inside YouTube Poop World. He is well known for being one of the strongest sword fighters on the planet and being an overall asshole. Personality Kirito is well known and hated by the people of YouTube Poop World, mainly because he mocks everyone and sees himself as the only living being who isn't an idiot, something he is very vocal. Going deeper, Kirito suffers from PTSD which developed after a girl who he loved died in front of his eyes. Biography IRL Kirito was born in 2008 IRL. His parents died when he was only an infant, so his aunt raised him. Kirito and his cousin, Sugu, grew up like they were siblings but after Kirito had learned the truth about his parents, his relationship with his family became strained, and he started to become a major asshole which turned Sugu on because she's an incestuous whore. Coming to YouTube Poop World When Kirito was 15, a mysterious event happened, and he found himself inside YouTube Poop World during the Aincrad-Chocadoobie Era. Kirito quickly learned that logic and the laws of reality sharply differ from that of IRL, and he used this to his advantage to become unyielding. He became so powerful that he can even use two swords at once! Since day one, Kirito has tried to play the part of a tough guy and an anti-hero, but he failed to do so because he sounds like a six-year-old girl. One day, he met a girl named Sachi, who became Kirito's love interest. Sachi eventually managed to make Kirito a kind and selfless person but after something terrible happened to Sachi, Kirito ended up reverting to his old self. As time went on, Kirito only got worse. He developed PTSD because of Sachi's death and became only more aggressive towards people. Kirito began to roam YouTube Poop World, insulting everyone and making more enemies with every stop. He founded the Kirito is Always Right Foundation. Marriage and Fatherhood About a two years after Sachi's death, Kirito started to date a girl named Asuna and eventually got married to her. Less than two weeks after their marriage, they found a young girl with amnesia named Yui and they ended up adopting her. After two years as a husband and a dad, Kirito realized how dull his life became, so he enlisted in the army. Military Kirito fought in the Ads War on the side of the non-Ads. Despite being a major asshole, it quickly became clear he was one of the non-Ad's strongest fighters, so he went up in the ranks. He was a member of a six-man squad who took out OxiClean. Relationships Sachi Sachi and Kirito's personalities were complete opposites. While Kirito was loud and rude to everyone, Sachi was often shy and kind to people. It is unknown why Kirito fell in love with Sachi, but it may be because she was the first girl who talked to him without rage and disgust in her voice. Kirito's love for Sachi was enough for him to better himself as a person and become caring as well (which he struggled with). When Sachi died, Kirito became an asshole once again and developed PTSD. Even after getting married to Asuna, Kirito never forgot about Sachi. Asuna Kirito's wife. She surprisingly has more issues and unredeemed qualities than Kirito. Kirito and Asuna were once friends but after an argument over a coat their friendship ended, and they became enemies. It wasn't until two years later when their relationship improved. Asuna eventually fell for Kirito and started to stalk him, scaring him into a relationship and eventually marriage. Yui The adopted daughter of Kirito and Asuna. She was initially created by the gods of YouTube Poop World to help people, but the gods later decided against it and erased her memories. Despite only being six, she is smarter than her parents, Stephen Hawking, and even You. Yui is very overprotective of her parents and will keep any girls (and even some guys) away from her father that isn't already pushed away by his personality. One time, the Red Guy tried to rape Kirito but Yui stopped him by shoving a pitchfork up his ass. Cirno Kirito mocked Cirno the stupiest character in Youtube poop World. Hyde Kirito is Hyde's worst enemy and always fight with him when they met. Kirito often defeated by him, so he calls Ichigo to fight him together. You Kirito often bullies You because You is extremely weak and helpless. The BingBong gang Kirito has been a big enemy of the Bing Bong gang ever since he started mocking them (the moment he met them). He has even created insulting nicknames for every member. Eventually, the BingBong gang had enough and tried to kill him but failed to - twice. They then tried to kidnap his daughter, but that failed as well. So they sent out Skodwarde to murder his wife who succeded. In retaliation, Kirito managed to start a war in The Cayman Islands. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Anime Category:Jerks Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Characters Category:Heroes